Night Wing Season Two
Night Wing Season Two focuses on Dick Grayson living in Bludhaven as both a police detective and a vigilante known as Night Wing. After dealing with a sinister cabal led by former NSA computer scientist Peter Pauling, Dick has to deal with a rising crime lord from the Musto Crime Family. serves as a sequel to Gotham. Created by Bruno Heller. 2019-2020 Main Cast * Zac Efron as Dick Grayson/Night Wing * Jamie Fox as Lucius Fox Jr./Mr. Terrific * Geioff Pierson as Edward Grogran * Erik King as David King/Guardian * Dane Dehaan as Junior Musto Recurring * Tommy Lee Jones as Mr. Musto * Tyler Ritter as Dave Bullock * Jenna DeWan Tatum as F.B.I Special Agent Julia Pennyworth * Blake Lively as Myra Fermin * Carl Rogers as Mayor Kullens * Matthew Modine as Commissioner Jack Forbes * Gina Ravera as Lieutenant Lydia Cassamento * Will Smith as Floyd Lawton/Dead Shot Guest Stars * Molly Quinn as Barbara Gordon/Bat-Girl * Jeremey Irons as Alfred Pennyworth * Billy Dee Williams as Lucius Fox Episodes # "Discoveries"-Weeks after everything has happened, Dick continues being a member of the Bludhaven Police Department while moonlighting as the vigilante known as Night Wing with assistance from Lucius Fox Jr, who is now in a relationship with Officer Nick Anastis. Since the events of Peter Pauling robbing Wayne Enterprises, Barbara Gordon and Bruce Wayne have been able to recover most of the company funds, except for 50 million dollars, which is being used by Musto Jr. in order to impress his father. Poison Ivy has been living in Bludhaven for the past few months and gets offered a place in Musto Jr.'s gang. Quickly trying to become the chain of authority in the group. Ivy becomes Musto Jr.'s right-hand woman. Musto Jr. uses Poison Ivy to lure Night Wing into an underground tunnel but abandons her and sets off the explosives intent on killing them both. However they survive this and Ivy focused on getting revenge but knowing that she can't do it alone, reluctantly allies with Night Wing and gives them all of the information on Musto Jr. Eventually, they get a lead and Night Wing takes Musto Jr. by surprise and becomes victorious. Ivy attempts to kill him, however, she is stopped by Night Wing which is why Ivy then escapes. The police then arrest Musto Jr. However, later on, Bruce calls Dick telling him to check the news. Dick checks the news and finds pictures of him wearing the Night Wing suit leaked to the media. # "Human Target"-Dick publicly denies being Night Wing when being harassed by several reporters. Deputy Chief Grogan suspends Dick because of the circumstances and makes Dick get investigated by his own partner Sergeant King. In order to prove his innocence, Dick decides to take a polygraph test to prove his innocence, which he passes. However, King motions for him to remain under house arrest. While remanded under house arrest, Dick throws a prison-themed party. Alfred hires Christopher Chance, otherwise known as the Human Target, to impersonate Night Wing in order to stop a man named Simon Stagg who is selling automatic weapons to Musto Sr. so he can protect himself from his son due to not wanting to have anything to do with him anymore. The plan works and the charges are dropped after King kills a man sent by Musto Jr. to kill Dick. King still remains suspicious of his partner and tells Dick that he will be keeping an eye on him. Musto Jr. makes arrangements to get out of prison when his lawyers point out that the police have arrested him without a warrant. # "Into The Nest of Vipers"-Ever since Dick has been reinstated as a detective in the Bludhaven Police Department, he has not been able to go out as Night Wing due to Sergeant King obsessively tailing him with the intention of catching him in the act. Dick and King are then assigned to investigate when the leader of the Blackgaters Gang is found dead on top of his car with his skull smashed to pieces. However, both Dick and King have not been getting along since King still believes him to be Night Wing. The suspects in the case are a prostitute named Ginger, Anthony Scarapelli the huge figure in the Italian mafia, a rival gang leader named Donald Fairchild who believes that the Blackgaters leader stole a series of designs he made for a motorcycle, and a homeless man named Brian. During the investigation, King hits Scarapelli prompting the angry crime lord to put a restraining order on him. Eventually, Dick is able to compile evidence to prove Scarapelli is the culprit. Scarapelli then confessed that he killed the leader of the Blackgaters to protect Ginger, who the gang leader was attempting to rape. After the arrest of Scarapelli, Lieutenant Cassamento begins to worry that Dick is rather unstable to be out on the field because the accusations that he was Night Wing and King's constant harrassment of him which is why Cassamento assigns Dick to be on desk duty as well as assign Dave Bullock, the grandson of the late Harvey Bullock, to be King's new partner. However, it is revealed Cassamento is not looking out for Dick but following orders from Musto Jr., who is in Hong Kong at war with reigning crime lord Shen Fang by using the Yakuza from Tokyo when Fang is using the Triads from Shanhai. # "For Love"-Harleen Quinzel comes to Bludhaven and starts murdering high profile couples. While Dick and Lucius Jr. work to track her whereabouts and prevent any more killings, King is under investigation for involvement in the shooting of a fleeing suspect. King's new partner Dave Bullock is questioned by Grogan and Cassamento about the incident. King was claiming that he fired in self-defense, but his story doesn't add up. The blood splatter analysis of the angle and blood spatter evidence suggests that the fleeing suspect was not shot where King says he had shot him. Bullock contemplates what he should do and decides to do what he thinks is right. This prompts Bullock to report his actual observations, the forensic evidence, and the discrepancies with King's story to Internal Affairs, even though this will brand him as a rat. It turns out that the man King killed was a former Haitian terrorist militia member of the Tonton Macoute, whom he had encountered while in the army during Black Ops in Haiti, and King knew the suspect had committed awful crimes. Due to this bringing about sensitive foreign issues, the whole situation gets kicked under the rug. Dick and Lucius Jr. discover that Harley is targeting couples that have recently been married. In order to draw her out, Dick convinces Lucius Jr. to stage a "secret" wedding with his lover BPD Officer Nick Anastis to set themselves up as targets, intentionally leaking the information to the media. The plan works and Harley attacks Nick and Lucius Jr. at the ceremony. Lucius Jr. distracts Harley long enough for Dick to capture him as Night Wing. Nick breaks up with Lucius Jr. beleiving him to be in league with Night Wing. Dick gets a call from Bruce telling him to meet him at Hong Kong. In flashbacks, Harleen Quinzel was a talk show host whose show got canceled for ambushing Bruce Wayne. Harleen then meets with the Joker, who manipulates her. The Joker then subjects Harleen to shock therapy, damaging her mental state. Quinzel later chased the Joker down and managed to get him to stop his car. She nearly killed him with a gun, even shooting a man who approached them. The Joker took the gun and taunted her. Quinzel wanted to come with him, so he took her to Ace Chemicals. While there, she was told to pledge an oath and was asked if she would die for him. She responded in the affirmative, and allowed herself to fall into the vat of chemicals. The Joker then leaves her to die only for Harleen to survive. # "Hong Kong"-Dick goes to Hong Kong to meet with Alfred and Bruce, who is investigating what Musto Jr. was doing during his war with Triads leader Shen Fang. Batman and Night Wing break into Fang's mansion to investigate only to be attacked by a mysterious woman (Jenna DeWan Tatum), who has business with Fang. However, Fang arrives with a blade and stabs the woman with blood coming out. While Night Wing tends to the mysterious woman, Batman interrogates Fang who confesses that Musto Jr. made a deal in which he would leave Hong Kong and all of its operations to him and give the impression that Fang had won the war as long as Fang gives him a percentage of the entire Hong Kong operation. After Batman knocks Fang out, he and Night Wing take the woman to recuperate in Bruce's hotel room after discovering she is Julia Pennyworth, an FBI agent and the daughter of Alfred Pennyworth. When Julia wakes, she's eager to leave as soon as she can, despite her wounds. Julia, already harboring anger towards Alfred due to abandonment issues, is disgusted to learn that her father seems to be nothing more than a servant to a spoiled billionaire. Alfred reveals to Bruce and Dick that she was born to her Mademoiselle Marie of the French Resistance and to Alfred, during the 1960s when he was in France during World War II. Julia was raised by her mother's friend Jacques Remarque due to her mother's dangerous lifestyle. Back in Bludhaven, with Dick away on leave, King sees this as an opportunity to break into Dick's apartment in hopes of finding proof that he is Night Wing. However, King is unable to find any evidence and gets contacted by Grogan, who informs him that a Vietnamese woman was found shot many times. King deduces that the culprit is his Army buddy Ted Gaynor, who is married to the woman. King confronts Gaynor, who admits to shooting his wife due to his uncontrolled PTSD. A Mexican standoff ensues and King kills Gaynor. With permission from Dick and Bruce, Alfred reveals their secret to Julia in order for Julia to respect him. Julia is surprised by this but promises to keep their identities a secret. Dick returns to Bludhaven, King is later shown in his apartment revealed to be connecting the dots to Night Wing introducing Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, Barbara Gordon, Lucius Fox Jr. and Lucius Fox Sr. #"The Secret Origin of Mr. Terrific"-A cyber terrorist attacks Bludhaven, threatening to shut down all banks and set everyone on an even socioeconomic status. While Dick attempts to keep the peace on the streets, Lucius Jr. works to locate the virus. He quickly realizes that she designed the virus five years earlier, and that it is unstoppable. His sister Tiffany shows up unannounced, and the two have a falling out due to Lucius Jr. leaving Gotham for Bludhaven when he could have stayed to work under Lucius Fox Sr. However, Lucius Jr. soon discovers Tiffany was unknowingly sent by the cyber terrorist—revealed to be Lucius Jr.'s ex-boyfriend Jacob Feely—who kidnaps them both. Using Tiffany as leverage, Feely forces Lucius Jr. to divert a set of armored vehicles, carrying newly minted money, to their location. He secretly uses a smart watch presented by Lucius Sr. to Tiffany to also contact Dick, who arrives and stops Feely and his team. Lucius Jr. Jr. reconciles with Tiffany. Dick discovers that King is close to bringing him down which is why he gets him suspended from the police department when making it look like King was harassing an innocent man without looking at the blood report first when the innocent man's step daughter is bound dead by the swimming pool. Grogan becomes suspicious of Lt. Cassamento suspecting that she might be peddling Musto Jr.'s drugs and asks Lucius Jr. to help him with his investigation by bending the rules. #"Crossfire"-Sergeant David King and Detective Dave Bullock are assigned by Captain Grogan to escort Jacob Feely to Avalon Hill to be imprisoned in the psychiatric ward. On their way, King and Bullock argue about Night Wing with Bullock believing Night Wing to be helping this city while King argues he is just a vigilante. After transferring Feely and as they are getting back, King makes plans to bring down Night Wing, causing Bullock to pull into a vacant to argue with King. Unfortunately, the two get caught in a confrontation between gangs, Musto Sr. and the Chechen. King tries to radio for help, however, Cassamento stalls the police prompting Dick to take action as Night Wing. Musto 's men are gunned down and Musto gets behind King and Bullock's patrol car which The Chechen subsequently destroys with a rocket launcher. Bullock and Musto manage to get clear in time while King is rescued by Dick as Night Wing, who proceeds to take out the Chechen and his men. The Musto then threatens to kill Bullock, but is dispatched by Night Wing. After Musts to is defeated, Night Wing disappears. Grogan confronts Cassamento and pleads for her to confess her corruption with the promise of helping her out. In Cassamento's days in the police custody, she was trained by Grogan who taught him extra self defense moves due to having a fondness for her. Cassamento admits that Musto Jr. threatened her family. Grogan gives her a chance to make amends, however, Cassamento refuses prompting Grogan to fire her. Before leaving Cassamento fires all the clean cops, especially Dick, King and Bullock. Grogan tries to hire them back, however, his secretary tells him to watch the news were Cassamento and Commissioner Jack Forbes lies to the press, claiming that Grogan fired Cassamento only because she was investigating the death of a prostitute that Grogan had relations with. #"Ready Aim Fire"-Because of Cassamento's accusations, Mayor Kullens and the city council hold an impeachment hearing for Grogan with Grogan's foster daughter, Myra Connelly the deputy mayor who was a former district attorney. After Manning, a mayoral candidate, is assassinated by Floyd Lawton, otherwise known as Dead Shot, Musto Jr. contracts Lawton to kill Grogan. After obtaining a warrant, Grogan has Lucius Jr. salvage proof of the threats made by Musto Jr against Cassamento's family. Grogan leaves to be escorted to his impeachment hearing by Kullens and the city council. Dick follows Grogan with Grogan is being escorted to his impeachment hearing with Lucius Jr. providing satellite-imagery assistance using the new WayneCom satellites. Deadshot attempts to shoot Grogan from a moving train, but Night Wing deflects the bullet. He opens fire as the train enters a tunnel and as Night Wing attempts to charge Deadshot, he is injured falling off the train. Deadshot advances to where he sees Night Wing fall, gloating, but is ambushed from behind and disarmed. Now terrified, Deadshot confesses that he was hired by Musto Jr. to kill Grogan, and tries to talk Batman out of killing him since he was only "doing (his) job." Infuriated with Deadshot's cowardice, Night Wing knocks him out. Deadshot is then arrested. Myra presents the proof gathered by Grogan and the city council votes against the impeachment. Despite this, Forbes still refuses to allow Grogan to rehire all the clean cops that Cassamento fired, citing that she was acting on behalf of his instructions. Kullens is revealed to be in league wit Musto Jr., Forbes, and Cassamento. Kullens was the one who had Dead Shot kill Manning so he can win in a landslide. Meanwhile, King and Bullock have dinner with King's mother and sisters. King gets embarrassed by everyone during the dinner and leaves Bullock behind. After Night Wing saves Grogan, he returns to his apartment to find King waiting for him. #"The Winning Edge"-Dick and King have dinner at the Big Belly Burger where King's mother is revealed to be the manager of. Dick explains to Dick about why he became Night Wing in the first place and refuses to admit to him of who the Batman is despite King suspecting him to be Bruce Wayne. When Dick asks King of why he has not arrested him, King admits that this is because of the fact that he owes Dick for saving him and Bullock when the police were late. King promises to not try to expose Dick anymore, but he asks about why Dick wears the mask while understanding his need for vigilantism. Dick admits that this is to protect the people he cares about and King accepts it. Dick tells King of his plan to involve Julia Pennyworth and the FBI, however, King refuses since Julia is ex-wife and he had to leave her months ago out of fear that he might kill her. Meanwhile, Grogan holds a meeting with all the clean cops that were fired attempting to establish a plan to have reinstated, however, Thompson opens fire on everyone due to having lost faith in law and order and shoots Grogan, however, Grogan survives due to having worn a bulletproof vest the whole time. Learning about what happened, Dick and King decide to strike Musto Jr. at the place where it would hurt him most: the underworld fighting ring where people bet money with plans to bring down the Wrestling Star, a man who makes Musto Jr. a lot of money. King fights the Wrestling Star and breaks his neck, causing Dick to question how stable King really is and decides to enlist help from Julia. Dick contacts Bruce asking him to get the Wayne Enterprises jet ready so he can track down Julia. King is revealed to know about Dick's secret lair in the junkyard. # "Bit By Bit"-Dick tracks Julia down to Detroit where she and the FBI are investigating a power outage used to mask a family-run jewelry story robbery-homicide, in which it was bitcoins, not jewels, that were the target. One of the sons of the family is revealed to have hired a group of mercenaries to retrieve the bitcoins. However, the mercenaries are murderous and planning to keep the bitcoins for themselves as well as the money they were paid. Dick explains the situation to Julia, however, Julia refuses to help and wants to focus on capturing the mercenaries. Dick saves Julia from the mercenaries as Night Wing and reveals the truth about Bruce being Batman and Alfred working with him which makes Julia decide to help. Elsewhere, King comes into possession of a particular suit and armor that Bruce Wayne had Lucius Fox Sr. make for Dick. Taking the name Guardian, King investigates Mayor Kullens. To celebrate his birthday, Kullens makes arrangements with a street pimp named Richard to send a fifteen-year-old prostitute named Mia Dearden to his house for an evening of fun. Kullens proves to be creepy and abusive with the intent of hurting Mia. Guardian saves Mia and beats up all of Kullen's goons. Guardian hands Mia some money and a card to go to the Star City Youth Center where a Star City mayor named Oliver Queen can give her a job. Guardian breaks Kullens' legs when the corrupt police try to arrest him under Kullen's orders. Because of the circumstances, Myra Fermin is appointed to be the acting mayor until Kullen returns. When Dick and Julia are flying to Bludhaven through the Wayne Enterprises jet, Dick learns from Lucius Jr. that King stole his special suit which makes him extremely angry. # "Life Sentence (Part-One)"-In the police station, Forbes is complaining of the fact that he has to do everything himself despite being the police commissioner. Forbes then bumps into Night Wing and laughs in the vigilante's face telling him he is stupid to have come alone. However, Night Wing tells him he hasn't and the FBI, led by Julia, arrives to raid the precinct and bring down all the corrupt cops with assistance from Lucius Jr, who is using his T-spheres. Forbes refuses to tell Night Wing and the FBI were Musto Jr. is and believes that he will not stay in prison due to the FBI working with a vigilante. Julia is revealed to have given Dick and Lucius Jr. immunity from prosecution. When Julia is meeting with Acting Mayor Fermin so she can sign permission for the FBI to operate in Bludhaven, Fermin obtains a call from Musto Jr, who demands that she orders the FBI to leave or she would kill Grogan, whom she has captive. Dick meets with King upset that he stole his suit and King explains to Dick that he kills when he has to as well as James Gordon and finds it unfair that Dick is persecuting him and not Gordon. However, Dick believes this to be cold-blooded murder. King demands to help bring down Musto Jr., however, Dick refuses and leaves. Night Wing manages to rescue Grogan and Fermin from thugs ordered to kill them while Guardian fights Musto Jr. Musto Jr. survives and Night Wing obtains a list of people who are corrupt which then allows the FBI to arrest them, liberating Bludhaven. Musto Sr. obtains a heart attack while in prison and Musto Jr. learns of it by watching the news while in hiding. # "Life Sentence (Part-Two)"-Musto Jr. breaks into an operating room and steals a recently removed heart then stabs the doctor that did the operation with scissors. He takes the heart to the hospital where his father is being held in critical condition. He shoots three more guards before the fourth lets him in to see his father. He tells the nurse to get a doctor in there to give his father the heart transplant he needs to survive. Junior tells the doctor to do the operation or he will kill everyone in the room. While they wait to see if the operation works, Night Wing, Julia, and the FBI try to find a way into the hospital to rescue the hostages. Night Wing sneaks into the hospital and begins taking the guards out one by one and faces Musto Jr. Musto Sr. wakes up long enough to tell his son to kill everyone in the room. Musto Jr. then becomes confused because even though the doctor performed the operation, his father still dies. Musto Jr. shoots Night Wing, however, King saves him as Guardian and subdues Musto Jr. While Night Wing is recovering, Julia offers to press charges on King for Dick, however, Dick refuses to know that this will his expose his secret and decides to deal with this himself. Dick confronts King and allows him to keep the suit as long as King does exactly as he tells him to. When King asks why Dick has not turned him over to the FBI, DIck admits that this is because he sees that there is goodness inside of King and that there is still hope for him. King them admits that he kills when he has to as a police officer, however, he feels that as Guardian, he can avoid killing unless he has to. Dick tells King that someday soon, he will have to learn that his actions have consequences and allows him to leave the scene. Category:Fox Category:Batman Category:Nightwing